


Rozen Maiden drabbles

by KB9VCN



Category: Rozen Maiden
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-03-19
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: Published 19-Mar-2007; humor; 100 words.
For the 31_days "how painful dreams can be unless you know they're merely dreams" prompt.





	1. Träumend Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 19-Mar-2007; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[how painful dreams can be unless you know they're merely dreams](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1000590.html)" prompt.

Jun woke up in the middle of the night after having a bad dream in which the "devil-doll" Suiseiseki had grown to the height of ten men, and then pushed the " _chibi_ human" Jun down with one foot.

_What in the heck?_ Jun thought as he opened his eyes. _I'm awake, but I still feel a weight on my chest..._

Jun opened his eyes, and found the real-life Suiseiseki standing on his chest, looking down at him with a worried expression. From Jun's perspective, she seemed almost as tall as in his nightmare.

"AAAAAAAUGH!!" said Jun.

"EEEEE DESU!!" said Suiseiseki.


	2. Boku Marionette J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 28-Mar-2007; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[they do an awful lot of dancing, the dead](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1000590.html)" prompt.
> 
> This takes place late in the second anime series. Slightly OOC for Jun, but he might try it...
> 
> This contains an inside joke. Reader discretion is advised.

Shinku was aghast to find Jun suspending Souseiseki' lifeless arms and legs with strings. "WHAT are you DOING!?" Shinku asked angrily.

"I thought I could cheer up Suiseiseki by making Souseiseki move around like a marionette," Jun said. "I've even been practicing throwing my voice. * _ahem_ * _boku_ —"

Shinku sighed. "Jun... I know you mean well, but... if Nori were in a coma, how would you feel to see her limp body flailing about?"

Jun hung his head. "I'd be horrified."

"And?" Shinku asked.

"And you're going to whack me with your cane again."

Shinku whacked Jun with her cane again.


	3. Negao O Mitakunai Desu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 15-Apr-2007; humor/parody; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "dreaming of angels" prompt.
> 
> See also [_300_ (film)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/300_%28film%29).
> 
> This makes my brain hurt. Reader discretion is advised.

Jun found that the dolls had gone to sleep, but that Suiseiseki's case happened to be open. He began to close the case, but paused and looked down at the sleeping Suiseiseki.

_She looks so peaceful when she's asleep_ , an unusually sentimental Jun thought to himself. _She's like a little angel. I wonder what she's dreaming of?..._

Suiseiseki suddenly talked in her sleep. " _ufufufu_ ," she laughed. "Ready the flowery hamburgers and eat hearty... for tonight, WE DINE IN HELL _DESU_!!"

Jun gently closed Suiseiseki's case, crawled into his own bed, fell into a fetal position, and quietly whimpered to himself.


	4. Sisters Are Doin' It For Themselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 20-Apr-2007; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "sisters" prompt.
> 
> See also "[Sisters Are Doin' It For Themselves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=drGx7JkFSp4)" by Eurythmics and Aretha Franklin.

Jun had taken Suiseiseki and Souseiseki aside for a stern scolding.

"A mysterious young woman was seen in the grocery store, wearing a fedora and a trench-coat, and buying Pocky and candy," Jun said. "She was unusually small and slight. In fact, she was about the height of one doll standing on another doll's shoulders."

Suiseiseki was defiant. "Are you accusing me of sneaking out on Souseiseki's shoulders? How ridiculous _desu_!"

"She had [heterochromia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heterochromia)," Jun said.

"Circumstantial evidence _desu_!"

"And she ended almost every sentence with ' _desu_ '," Jun said.

Souseiseki sighed. "Give it up already, Suiseiseki. It's a fair cop."


	5. Death And The Rozen Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 19-May-2007; angst/humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[der Tod und das Mädchen](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1111764.html) [Death And The Maiden]" prompt.
> 
> This is an out-take from a later episode of _Rozen Maiden Träumend_.
> 
> This contains emo _desu_. Reader discretion is advised.

A subdued Suiseiseki was tending a small bush in the back yard of Jun's house with her watering can.

Jun walked up. He was pleased to see Suiseiseki keeping herself occupied. "Do you like that bush?" he asked.

"Yes, it's lovely _desu_ ," Suiseiseki said mournfully. "I was thinking that, after the Alice Game has ended, I would like to be buried beneath it _desu_."

Jun sweat-dropped.

"You can use my case as a coffin _desu_ ," Suiseiseki said tearfully. "And perhaps you could lay Souseiseki to rest next to me _desu_."

"You've put way too much thought into this," Jun noted.


	6. Why Ask Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 18-Jul-2007; humor/parody; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[100 questions](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1165513.html)" prompt.
> 
> See also _Animaniacs_ (Buttons And Mindy).

Hinaichigo walked up to Jun, who was sitting at his desk. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked in a baby-doll voice.

"Oh, just surfing the Internet," Jun said.

"Why-yyy?"

"Because there's nothing better to do."

"Why-yyy?"

"Because... well... I don't like going outside."

"Why-yyy?"

"Because— look, why don't you go draw a picture, or watch TV with Shinku, or something?"

"'Kay," Hinaichigo said. "Love you buh-bye!"

As Hinaichigo trotted away, Jun sighed. _Those dolls mean well_ , he thought to himself, _but they can be so incredibly annoying. Maybe they'll leave me alone for awhile_ —

"What are you doing, _chibi_ human _desu_?"

"ARRGH!!"


	7. Pet Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 26-Jul-2007; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[space up for rent if you'll be an animal sort of companion](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1165513.html)" prompt.
> 
> This is just completely and utterly WRONG.
> 
> This contains creepy adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

An upset Nori confronted Jun. "This came in the mail today," she said, holding up a leash and collar. "Did you order it!?"

A painfully embarrassed Jun looked away. "Uhm..." he started to say.

"Jun, how could you!?" Nori cried. "Even though Shinku is only a doll, she's still a person!"

Jun cut her off. "Uh, Nori?... Uhm... it was her idea. Or rather, her command. And... she isn't the one who's going to wear it."

Nori blinked. Then she suddenly giggled. "My little brother's growing up and becoming a pervert!" she said proudly.

"IT WASN'T MY IDEA!!" Jun yelled.


	8. In-desu-sion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 9-Aug-2007; angst?/humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[I can't say which of me is in you and which of you is in me](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1186164.html)" prompt.

"We dolls weren't meant to share a medium," Souseiseki said to Jun. "Since you serve both Shinku and Suiseiseki, it is possible that they could somehow 'influence' each other. But why do you ask?"

Suiseiseki walked up, and angrily kicked Jun in the shin. "JUN!! TEA!!" she said haughtily.

"Ah," Souseiseki said, as Jun rubbed his leg, and as a downcast Shinku also walked up. "I see. Still, that could be coincidence... oh, Shinku. Are you, um, alright?"

Shinku suddenly began to weep. "Please kill me _desu_ ," she said piteously. "I would rather be junk than be like this _desu_."


	9. The Enigma Of Suigintou Foamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 14-Aug-2007; humor/parody; 200 words.
> 
> This kinda works as a stand-alone joke, but it's mostly a parody of [an infamous horror manga](https://imgur.com/gallery/ZNSaq).

Suigintou appeared at the open window of Megu's hospital room. She slowly pulled a large block of styrofoam through the window after her.

"What have you brought me, little angel?" Megu asked.

Suigintou placed the thick styrofoam packing in front of Megu, open face up, and pointed at a deep indentation molded into it. "Look, Megu."

"How cute!" Megu said. "The indentation looks just like you!... Um, Suigintou? What are you doing?"

A solemn Suigintou was stripping down to her undergarments. "This hole is my silhouette. It is based on me. We both know what I must do."

Megu giggled. "Don't be silly, little angel! It's only a coincidence—"

"I'm not joking! Don't make fun of me!" Suigintou positioned herself over the styrofoam. "This is my hole! It was made for me! I have to go in!"

And then, Suigintou lowered herself into the styrofoam face-down. She sank into place with unpleasant squeaky noises.

"Now what?" Megu asked.

Suigintou wriggled once or twice, and then she tried to answer. "* _mmmph_ *"

"Are you stuck?"

"* _mmm-hmmph_ *"

Megu reached out over the helpless Suigintou's body. "Don't worry. I'll pull you out... in a minute. But first, *I* have some tickling to do!"

"* _MMMPH!!_ *"


	10. Power Down Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 30-Aug-2007; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[my life is but under your shadow](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1186164.html)" prompt.

Suiseiseki was causing a commotion at the dinner table, as usual. "Your flowery hamburger is bigger than mine _desu_!" she whined at Jun.

Instead of arguing, Jun seemed to concentrate. Suiseiseki's eyes suddenly rolled back, and she collapsed face-down into her dinner.

Nori gasped. "Suiseiseki!!"

"Don't worry," Jun said. "It's only a 'time-out'. As Suiseiseki's medium, I've taught myself how to cut off her power temporarily."

"Well done," Shinku said sincerely. "Developing control of one's capabilities is an admirable endeavor."

"I'm glad that you appreciate it, Shinku," an unusually confident Jun said. "After all, I'm your medium too."

Shinku gulped.


	11. City Of Tiny Lites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 4-Sep-2007; angst/general; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[the great bewildering city that you live in](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1216936.html)" prompt.
> 
> See also "[City Of Tiny Lites](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DpShEeG0SUs)" by Frank Zappa.

Suiseiseki was absently gazing through Jun's open window at the night lights of the city.

Jun sat on his bed beside her. "Thinking of new ways to break my window?" he asked.

Suiseiseki ignored him. "This city is very different from the cities of the nineteenth century _desu_ ," she said quietly. "It's so much larger _desu_... and brighter _desu_... and more ominous _desu_..."

"Are you shivering?" Jun asked gently.

"It's— just cold in here _desu_!" the most timid of the maidens said.

Jun held one hand around Suiseiseki's shoulders. "Then I'll close the window."

"Thank you _desu_ ," Suiseiseki said modestly.


	12. She's Got The Dirt On Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 17-Sep-2007; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[you bring out the sunshine underground](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1216936.html)" prompt.
> 
> Poor Jun.

Nori was tending the garden, with help from Suiseiseki and Souseiseki.

"This year's garden looks wonderful," Nori said, "thanks to your help."

"We are only the Gardeners," Souseiseki said modestly. "The sunshine, the rain, and the good earth do the work."

"Speaking of this soil _desu_?" Suiseiseki said. "It needs fertilizer _desu_."

"Oh dear," Nori said. "I wonder if a source of fertilizer is nearby—"

As if on cue, Jun walked up. "Do you need any help?" he asked.

Nori and Suiseiseki burst out laughing at Jun. Even Souseiseki giggled.

"I'm going back to my room now," Jun said sadly.


	13. Candlej**k

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 18-Oct-2007; humor; 200 words (100+100).
> 
> See also [_Freakazoid!_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freakazoid!)
> 
> In SCREAM-O-VISION!! Thanks to Anonymous for inspiration.

Hinaichigo knocked at Suiseiseki's case. "I can't sleep _nano_!"

Suiseiseki opened her case. "Go back to sleep, _chibi chibi_ ," she whispered, "before Candlejunk sees you _desu_."

"Who's Candlejunk?" asked Hinaichigo.

Suiseiseki narrowed her eyes. "She steals dolls from their cases at night, and takes them to her N-space... and they never come back _desu_!!"

"Why does she do that?" Hinaichigo asked.

Suiseiseki shrugged. "She's a nut _desu_."

"Oh," said Hinaichigo. 

"But she can't get you," Suiseiseki said, "unless you say her name _desu_."

Hinaichichigo gulped. "But we DID say her name _nano_!"

"EEP!!" said Suiseiseki. "Maybe she didn't hear _de_

—

Jun awoke to the shrill screams of Hinaichigo and Suiseiseki. He put on his glasses, and found Suigintou slowly flying past, wearing a bag over her head and dragging away the other two dolls with a rope.

"Oh, fer cryin' out loud!!" Jun said irritably. "What's going on!?"

Suiseiseki stopped screaming long enough to breathe. "IT'S CANDLEJUNK _DESU_!!"

"WHAT!?" said Jun. "It's Suigintou with a bag over her head!! Is 'Candlejunk' some kind of jo

And then, Shinku opened her case. "Why is everyone shouting 'Candlejunk' in the middle of the ni

_I'm going to need more rope_ , Suigintou thought.


	14. The First Day Of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 23-Nov-2007; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[solstice children](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1306859.html)" prompt.

Shinku opened her case to see (and hear) Suiseseki ooh'ing and aah'ing at Jun's window.

"For goodness' sake!" Shinku said. "What's the fuss all about?"

"It's the first day of summer _desu_!" Suiseiseki said happily.

Shinku got up, and closed her case. "So?" she asked.

"'So' _desu ka_!?" said Suiseiseki the Gardener. "The fauna is flush _desu_! The flowers are in bloom _desu_! The fruit grows large and sweet _desu_!"

"How very uncivilized," an uninterested Shinku said.

Suiseiseki huffed. "You have no appreciation of Nature _desu_."

"And you," Shinku said dryly, "have no appreciation of letting Shinku get enough rest."


	15. I Wear Your Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 8-Dec-2007; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[marriage without consent](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1321868.html)" prompt.
> 
> See also "[I Wear Your Ring](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EGkBSZgqrQA)" by Cocteau Twins.

"Can't I take this ring off, just for awhile?" Jun asked Shinku. "I hate having a ring stuck on my finger."

"You should have thought of that," Shinku said smugly, "before you agreed to become my medium."

"I didn't exactly have much choice, you know," Jun said irritably. "In fact, I was about to get killed!"

"Very well," Shinku said. "I shall offer you a choice now." She suddenly grabbed his collar with one hand, and raised her cane as if to whack him. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE MY MEDIUM!?"

"Not much better than the first time," Jun whimpered.


	16. N-Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 8-Jan-2008; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[beyond the sphere of human vision, we met and embraced](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1361030.html)" prompt.

Jun met up with Shinku in her N-field, after being separated during another adventure.

"Thank goodness I found you!" a genuinely worried Jun said. "I was completely lost!"

"Foolish child," an amused Shinku said. "This place is not that large."

"Yeah," Jun said, "but I couldn't see the sun or the stars, so I didn't know which direction I was facing..."

"Well, never mind," Shinku said kindly. "I shall guide us back to your house."

She struck a pose, as if to take flight— but then, she paused, looked from side to side, and frowned. "Hmm..." she said.

Jun sweat-dropped.


	17. Tea Leaves Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 12-Jan-2008; angst?/humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[one thing I can treat myself to, and if it's to be had I mean to have it](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1361030.html)" prompt.

"Nori?" asked Jun. "Are you going to the grocery store today?"

"Yes, later," Nori said. "Do you want me to get something?"

"Not for myself," Jun said, "but it looks like we've run out of tea." He pointed across the kitchen.

Shinku, desperate for tea, had abandoned all propriety. She was rummaging in the kitchen garbage bin like a stray animal. She turned, and silently looked at Jun and Nori with big sad eyes, scraps and crumbs in her hair, and a used tea-bag in her mouth.

"That," Nori said, "is sad, cute, and scary, all at the same time."


	18. All Washed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 19-Feb-2008; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[and every creature shall be purified](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1430852.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains cruel slapstick humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Nori had gone to check up on an unusually surly Jun, and found him sulking alone in his room. "Where's Shinku?" she asked. "And where are all of her sisters? Weren't Souseiseki and Kanaria also visiting today?"

They both suddenly heard the washing machine bang against a wall, from all the way across the house, as if it were spinning an unbalanced load. "Are you doing some laundry now, Jun?" asked Nori.

Jun grinned evilly. Nori suddenly gasped. "Jun! You didn't!..."

"Don't you annoy me too," Jun said malevolently. "I think I could stuff you in with them."

Nori whimpered.


	19. Carry On Kanaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 5-Mar-2008; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[way of the wise](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1506131.html)" prompt.

Jun walked up to Shinku. "Found something," he said, holding up Kanaria by her britches.

"Playing your foolish spy games again, Kanaria?" a smirking Shinku asked.

Kanaria huffed. "Do not question the methods of Kanaria, the most intelligent of the Rozen Maidens _kashira_!" she said.

"No offense to Shinku," said Jun, "but if you're the most intelligent Maiden, that doesn't say much for the other Maidens."

Suiseiseki slowly wandered past, arms outstretched, with Hinaichigo's toy alligator jammed over her head. "* _mmmph mmmph mmmph_ * _desu_ ," she said.

"Jun?" said Shinku. "I can't take offense when your assertion has been irrefutably proven."


	20. Decaffeinated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 12-Mar-2008; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[too much blood in my caffeine system](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1506131.html)" prompt.

"Good morning," an unusually relaxed and casual Shinku said to Jun and Nori.

"Uh, good morning," Jun said. "Uh, are you OK?"

"I do have a slight headache," Shinku said cheerfully, "but on the other hand, I feel much more at ease than I have in years."

"It must be caffeine withdrawal," Nori said. "The store had a sale on decaffeinated tea, and we started using it yesterday."

"If you like," Shinku said, "you should just keep buying that brand."

"Are you really OK with that, Shinku?" asked Jun. "...oh, right. I guess you would be OK with that now."


	21. Happy Feet Of Clay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 2-Apr-2008; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[clay feet](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1549763.html)" prompt.
> 
> This might or might not be canonical, but the silliness is what's important here.

Nori was working in the kitchen. She heard small * _ka-clik_ * noises, looked down, and saw Suiseiseki looking back up at her.

"Were you making that sound, Suiseiseki?" asked Nori.

"Yes _desu_." Suiseiseki held up one foot. "I haven't put on my shoes, and my ceramic feet clack against the kitchen tile _desu_."

"Goodness," said Nori. "Most people take their shoes off to walk quietly."

"Not only that," Suiseiseki said proudly, "but I can also tap-dance barefoot _desu_."

She began to flail rhythmlessly, but slipped and fell on her bottom. "OUCH _desu_!!"

"You really do have 'feet of clay'," Nori noted.


	22. Proving His Nettle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 25-Jun-2008; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[boehmeria tricuspis, I always knew you'd be this beautiful](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1634356.html)" prompt.

"Were you able to get Jun to help you with the yard-work?" Nori asked Suiseiseki.

"Yes _desu_ ," said Suiseiseki the Gardener. "He's over there, clearing some weeds—"

Jun suddenly ran past them, covered in loose leaves and screaming. "OW!! OW!! OW!! IT STINGS!! IT STINGS!! OW!! OW!!"

"I didn't know that we had stinging nettle growing in our yard," Nori said.

"That isn't stinging nettle _desu_ ," said Suiseiseki. " _boehmeria tricuspis_ doesn't sting _desu_."

Nori sighed sadly. "Only Jun would be unlucky enough to get stung by non-stinging nettle."

"He is a most unfortunate _chibi_ -human _desu_ ," Suiseiseki said with genuine sympathy.


	23. Fairy Tale Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 14-Jul-2008; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[only in fairy tales](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1685108.html)" prompt.
> 
> See also [_The Princess Bride_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Princess_Bride_%28film%29).
> 
> This contains mild cruel humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Suiseiseki was telling a bed-time fairy-tale story to Hinaichigo, while Jun surfed the Internet at his desk.

"Once upon a time," Suiseiseki said, "there was a little strawberry princess _desu_. She had six older sisters, and if only things had been different, she would have been loved _desu_. But instead, she had no choice but to fight them all to the DEATH _desu_..."

As Hinaichigo began to whimper, Jun scowled at Suiseiseki. "It might be true," he said, "but couldn't you put it less harshly?"

"Life is pain _desu_ ," Suiseiseki said matter-of-factly. "Anyone who says differently is selling something _desu_."


	24. Wake Up Kick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 23-Jul-2008; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[wake up kick](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1685108.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains mild slapstick violence. Reader discretion is advised.

A sleepy Jun stumbled out of bed, and suddenly stubbed his toe against something. "OUCH!!" he yelled.

After catching his breath, Jun was alarmed to find that he had stubbed his toe against Suiseiseki's case, and kicked it across the room in the process. He carefully opened the case and peeked inside. "...are you alright?" he asked nervously.

A disheveled Suiseiseki lay completely askew inside her case. Her eyes had gone all swirly. "Did anyone get the number of that truck _desu ka_?" she asked weakly.

_When she comes to her senses,_ Jun thought to himself, _I'm a dead man._


	25. Close To Her Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 2-Aug-2008; general; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[visceral love](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1720454.html)" prompt.
> 
> This is SO MOÉ I'M GONNA DIE. Reader discretion is advised.

Suigintou paid a late-night visit to Megu's hospital room. "Megu?" she called out.

When Megu didn't respond, Suigintou flew to her bedside. _Is she?..._ , Suigintou thought. _That would be most... troublesome_...

She laid an ear to Megu's chest, and smiled to herself. _No, she is only sleeping soundly... And she is very soft and warm..._

—

Megu slowly awoke, feeling a weight on her chest. _Am I having an attack?_ , she thought sleepily.

Then she opened her eyes, and found Suigintou curled up on her chest, sleeping like a contented kitten.

_All of a sudden,_ Megu thought, _my heart feels lighter._


	26. Desu Is As Desu Does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 27-Aug-2008; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[slightly out of character](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1720454.html)" prompt.

"Dinner was delicious," Suiseiseki said, squirming slightly at the table.

"Thank you," a worried Nori said. "Um... are you alright?"

"I am fine," Suiseiseki said with a forced smile. "Why do you ask?"

"You haven't said ' _desu_ ' once all evening," Jun said.

"Shinku suggested that I try to speak normally," Suiseiseki said uncomfortably. "May I be excused?"

"Of course," Nori said.

Suiseiseki ran for the next room, where she 'unloaded' loudly. "DESU DESU DESU DESU DESU DESU DESU DESU!!"

"You can take the doll out of the ' _desu_ '," Jun noted, "but you can't take the ' _desu_ ' out of the doll."


	27. The Eyes Have It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 5-Dec-2008; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[glorious eyes that smile and burn](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1912785.html)" prompt.

"Would you keep an eye on my computer for a minute?" Jun asked Suiseiseki.

"Certainly _desu_." Suiseiseki slapped the back of her head, popped one of her eyes from its socket, and then placed the doll-sized eyeball on Jun's keyboard.

"Ha ha," a somewhat weirded-out Jun said. "Very funny."

Souseiseki walked up. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Your sister's just being a smart-aleck," Jun said.

"In that case," Souseiseki said, "I'd better keep an eye on her." She popped out one of her own eyes, and pushed it into Suiseiseki's head.

"Hurray!" Suiseiseki said happily. "My eyes finally match _desu_!"


	28. Short Schrift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 19-Feb-2009; humor; 200 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days_exchnge**](http://31-days-exchnge.livejournal.com/) "alte deutsche schrift (Old German script)" prompt.

Bored with the Internet, Jun turned to Shinku, who was reading a book. "Whatcha reading?" he asked.

"A book," Shinku said humorlessly.

"I can see that!" Jun snapped. "...sorry. What's in the book?"

"Old German script," Shinku said.

Jun sighed. "I can see that too. What kind of story is in it?"

"It is not a story-book," Shinku said. "It is a compendium of local history. I am attempting to research the area where Father lived."

"That must be interesting," Jun said.

"No, not at all," Shinku said. "It is old German script."

"Yes, I know!" Jun said. "You just said that! But if you can read old German script, what difference does it make?"

"It is old German script," Shinku said, slowly and clearly, as if she were explaining something to someone she considered an idiot.

"So!?" Jun shouted.

"It was written by old Germans," Shinku said. "How many interesting old Germans have you ever known?"

"I've never known any old Germans!!" Jun yelled. "Fer cryin' out loud, if there's nothing interesting in that book, why read it!?"

"Because," Shinku said evenly, "it is still more interesting than talking to you."

"I'm never talking to you again," Jun grumbled.


	29. Have Suitcase, Won't Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 15-Jul-2010; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) ["My angel is a xenophobe"](http://31-days.livejournal.com/2542381.html) prompt.

Suigintou sat in Megu's hospital room window, staring at the night sky, while Megu stared at her.

"Little angel?" said Megu. "If you are bored, you do not have to stay here."

"For the thousandth time, I am not an angel," Suigintou said wearily. "And where would I go, Megu?"

"Wouldn't you like to travel to foreign lands? I would, if I could."

"Why would I like that?" Suigintou asked disdainfully. "Foreign lands are full of fools who are not Father."

"You are a strange little angel," Megu noted.

"I am not an angel," Suigintou said for the 1,001st time.


	30. Negative Feedback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 10-Feb-2016; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[empathy requires inquiry as much as imagination](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3162331.html)" prompt.

Nori and Shinku overheard Jun and Suiseiseki shrieking at each other from halfway across the house.

"Oh dear," Nori said. "I was hoping that those two would realize that they have similar emotional problems, and that they would empathize with each other and help each other."

"It was always more likely," Shinku said calmly, "that they would turn on each other, and that their negative energies would be amplified by their arguments, until they destroyed themselves, me, Hinaichigo, you, and everyone else within a ten-kilometer radius."

Nori gulped. "Is that a 'thing' with Rozen Maidens?"

Shinku shrugged. "Father only knows."


	31. Thornicator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 17-Feb-2016; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[a bed of roses, a sea of thorns](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3162331.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains weird violence. Reader discretion is advised.

Shinku's swirl of rose petals was driven back under a barrage of black feathers from Suigintou.

" _ufufufu_ ," Suigintou laughed. "Are those flimsy little flower petals the best you can do, Shinku?"

"...no," Shinku growled. And then, she suddenly directed another part of the rose at Suigintou.

"THORNS!?" Suigintou shrieked. "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!!"

—

"...and that's what happened," Jun said to Nori and the other dolls.

"Is Suigintou, um, alright?" the kind-hearted Nori asked nervously.

"Well," Jun said carefully, "she's definitely more heavily perforated than she used to be."


	32. Caffeine Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 20-Apr-2016; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[coffee or tea?](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3181743.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains predictable caffeine humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Shinku watched Jun carry a hot drink into his room. "Have you started drinking coffee?" Shinku asked.

"Yep," Jun said as he sat as his desk. "Want some?"

"I think I'd prefer my usual tea," Shinku said. "But Suiseiseki might like some coffee."

"Actually, I just gave her some," Jun said.

As if on cue, a hyper-caffeinated Suiseiseki ran into the room, ran a few laps, and then ran away. " _Desu desu desu DESU DESU DESU DESU DESU desu desu desu_!!..."

"...you might want to switch her to decaf," Shinku said nervously.

"Or at least a lighter roast," Jun agreed.


	33. Out Classed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 14-Jul-2016; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[It’s just like my life! In a way](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3221174.html)" prompt.

Jun and Shinku were having another heated argument.

"If I wanted to be treated this badly," Jun the _hikkikomori_ said, "I'd just go back to school!!"

"Why don't you, then?" Shinku asked smugly.

"FINE!!" Jun yelled. "I WILL!!"

—

Jun walked into his old classroom and took his seat. His teacher and classmates silently watched him in astonishment.

But then, Jun suddenly stood back up again. "HEY WAIT A MINUTE!!" he yelled to himself.

—

Shinku was still lounging in Jun's room when Jun returned.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE, DIDN'T YOU!?" Jun yelled.

"Finally realized it, did you?" Shinku asked smugly.


	34. Internet Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 25-Oct-2016; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[Ouija board](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3253389.html)" prompt.
> 
> This is probably anachronistic, as I believe the anime took place before tablet computers were widely available.
> 
> This contains brief political humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Megu had been given a tablet computer to pass the time in the hospital. Suigintou watched her move her hands across it.

"That electronic device reminds me of an Ouija board," Suigintou said. "Are you using it to contact otherworldly spirits?"

"Well, not exactly..." Megu continued to read for awhile, but then she gasped and fell back in bed.

"Megu!! What's wrong!?" Suigintou asked. "Have you been attacked or possessed by an evil spirit!?"

"No," Megu said weakly. "But I accidentally scrolled through the comments on an online newspaper editorial, and I fear that some of the commenters ARE possessed."


	35. Effects Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 6-Nov-2016; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[fumbled the petals of roses](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3253389.html)" prompt.

Suiseiseki walked up to Jun and Nori after a fight with Shinku. "Suiseiseki? Are you alright?" Jun asked.

Suiseiseki opened her mouth to answer, but she made only pitiful choking noises. "* _ack_ * * _ack_ * _desu_..."

"SUISEISEKI!!" an alarmed Nori cried. "WHAT'S WRONG!?"

Suiseiseki held up a hand and coughed like a cat with a hairball. "* _HOK_ *!! * _HOK_ *!! * _HAAAUGHK_ *!! _DESU_..." 

And then, Suiseiseki suddenly coughed up a cloud of Shinku's rose petals.

"You should fight Shinku with your mouth closed from now on," Jun noted.

"How did you say ' _desu_ ' while you were choking!?" Nori asked.

"[Respiratory bypass system](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Respiratory_bypass_system) _desu_ ," Suiseiseki said.


	36. Rozen Harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 17-Feb-2017; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[seven worlds will collide whenever I'm by your side](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3295603.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains creepy adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Seven maidens faced each other on a field of battle while the master of the fifth maiden stood nearby.

And then, all seven maidens began to remove their clothes.

"What are you doing!?" the handsome young master cried. "I thought you were going to fight!"

"We shall," the fifth maiden said. "Our final battle is for YOU... Master."

"Oh," her master said. "OK."

—

Jun turned from his computer to find Shinku reading his alternate-universe fan fiction over his shoulder.

"Uh—" Jun started to say.

"No, keep going," Shinku said dangerously. "Too many authors DIE before they finish their FINAL WORK."


	37. There's No Excuse For Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 22-Apr-2017; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[find the child and we'll all be free](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3316945.html)" prompt.

Nori, Shinku, Suiseiseki, and Hinaichigo were waiting on Jun to eat their dinner.

"What's keeping that foolish boy?" Shinku said. "I simply must DISCIPLINE him."

Nori sighed and stood up. "Relax, Shinku. I'll go check his room."

"Shall I beat some sense into him _desu ka_?" Suiseiseki asked.

"No," Nori said impatiently, "just sit still for a minute—"

"Can I be excused until you find him?" Hinaichigo whined.

Nori turned on her with a _yandere_ smile. "JUST. SIT. STILL. FOR. ONE. MINUTE."

After Nori left, Hinaichigo whimpered. "You're too scared to move too, right?"

"Indeed _desu_ ," a motionless Suiseiseki said.


	38. Self-Aware Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 7-Jun-2017; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[we're more than just flesh and bone](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3326885.html)" prompt (posted to AO3 only).

"Shinku?" asked Jun. "How is it possible that you're alive, exactly?"

Shinku shrugged. "Magic, I suppose... or some sufficiently advanced technology that's [indistinguishable from magic](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clarke%27s_three_laws)."

"But how can a clay and clockwork doll possibly possess consciousness?" Jun asked. "I mean, isn't that just weird?"

"It is no less weird," Shinku declared, "than a large lump of organic matter, such as yourself, being self-aware."

Jun frowned. He raised his open hands and stared at them. And then, he suddenly fell into a fetal position.

"What's wrong?" Shinku asked smugly. "Can't handle your own self-awareness?" 

"I hate you SO MUCH," Jun whimpered.


	39. I'm A Yakult Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 17-Jul-2017; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[Goddamn right, you should be scared of me](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3327585.html)" prompt (posted to AO3 only).
> 
> See also "[I'm A Cult Hero](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ae1IqbfpeBw)" by the Cure.
> 
> This contains somewhat out-of-character D'AWW. Reader discretion is advised.

As Megu watched from her hospital bed, Suigintou stood at her open window, a gentle breeze blowing through her wings.

"I go now to do battle," Suigintou said solemnly. "And when Shinku and my other sisters see me, they shall know FEAR."

"Wait, little angel. You have a 'yakult mustache'." Megu pulled a wet-nap from a bottle. "Come here, sweetie."

An embarrassed Suigintou fluttered back to Megu's bedside and allowed Megu to scrub her face.

"That's better," Megu said. "Can I have a kiss before you go?"

An even more embarrassed Suigintou pecked Megu's cheek.

"Have fun," Megu said sweetly.


	40. Take A Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 22-Sep-2017; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[take a bow](https://31-days.livejournal.com/2593257.html)" prompt (back-posted to AO3 only).

Jun heard unusually annoying noises from outside his room. He opened his door to find a melancholy Kanaria wearing a casual change of clothing and holding her violin in her lap, strumming it like a ukelele instead.

"What are you doing, and why are you doing it?" Jun asked.

"My violin bow is broken," Kanaria said glumly. "What else can I do _kashira_?"

"Oh, I don't know," Jun said. "Go for a walk? Take up stamp collecting? Or do ANYTHING besides playing 'Tiptoe Through The Tulips' outside my room, you GOTH-LOLI HIPSTER!!"

"Those are all too mainstream _kashira_ ," Kanaria said.


	41. Dying Over Spilled Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 12-Oct-2017; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[a little woman in search of revenge would knock down fate itself](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3329101.html)" prompt (posted to AO3 only).
> 
> This contains an impending beatdown. Reader discretion is advised.

Suiseiseki darted into Jun's room and dashed under his desk. "SAVE ME PUNY HUMAN DESU!!" she cried.

"From WHAT!?" a startled Jun shouted.

Shinku stomped into Jun's room. Her clothing was stained and still damp with tea that Suiseiseki had apparently spilled.

"Oh crap," Jun said.

"Get out of the way," Shinku snarled. "You might be my medium, but I WILL have satisfaction for this."

Jun immediately stood up and stepped back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING DESU KA!?" Suiseiseki shrieked.

"Not getting killed," Jun said.

"But what about ME!?" Suiseiki wept.

"You should also prioritize not getting killed," Jun noted.


	42. Ufufufu You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 21-Nov-2017; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[fire meet gasoline](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3329779.html)" prompt (posted to AO3 only).
> 
> This contains brief slapstick violence. Reader discretion is advised.

Suigintou sneaked up to a closed doll-case. "Foolish Shinku," she said to herself. "Your Rosa Mystica shall be MINE!! U-FU-FU-FU— OOF!!"

Suiseiseki opened her case— slamming its lid into Suigintou's face. "Do you MIND _desu ka_?" she yelled. "I'm TRYING to take a NAP _desu_!"

"Suiseiseki?... Very well! I shall take YOUR Rosa Mystica instead!" Suigintou declared. "U-FU-FU-FU-FU-FU-FU-FU!!"

"Don't be so sure _desu_!" an unusually confident Suiseiseki said. "Maybe I'LL just take YOUR Rosa Mystica _desu_! U-FU-FU-FU-FU-FU-FU-FU!!"

"U-FU-FU-FU-FU-FU-FU-FU!!"

"U-FU-FU-FU-FU-FU-FU-FU!!"

Jun and Shinku ran up. "Suiseiseki! Are you alright?" Jun cried.

"U-FU-FU-FU-FU-FU-FU-FU!!"

"U-FU-FU-FU-FU-FU-FU-FU!!"

"Neither of those two are alright," Shinku noted.


	43. Is This The Real Life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 21-Jan-2018; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[it is not down on any map; true places never are](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3331131.html)" prompt (posted to AO3 only).
> 
> ... or [is this just fantasy?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJ9rUzIMcZQ)

After yet another adventure in yet another N-field, Shinku and an exhausted Jun returned to Jun's room.

"Am I glad to be out of that dream-world," Jun sighed, "and back in the REAL world."

"I assure you that an N-field is just as real as your own world," Shinku said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Jun said. "This HAS to be the real world. It's where we came from."

"Maybe that's just what Father WANTS you to think," Shinku said malevolently.

"Why do you have to play mind games like this with me?" Jun whimpered.

"Because it amuses me," Shinku said smugly.


	44. Confidaunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 15-Feb-2018; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[confidence is the most important thing for everyone](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3332043.html)" prompt (posted to AO3 only).
> 
> This probably takes place late in the second anime series.

"I fear that the Alice Game will soon come to its conclusion," a somber Shinku said to Jun and Suiseiseki. "It might be wise to plan for our final battle."

"I could grow some flowers and shrubs _desu_ ," Suiseiseki the timid gardener said.

"And?" Shinku asked expectantly.

"And what _desu ka_?" Suiseiseki asked Shinku in turn.

Shinku sighed and turned to Jun. "Do YOU have any ideas for a fighting strategy?"

"Yes," Jun said, "if by 'fighting strategy' you mean locking myself in my room and aimlessly surfing the Internet."

"I feel less confident than a moment ago," Shinku noted.


	45. Tea Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 18-Mar-2018; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[peace cannot be bought](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3333751.html)" prompt (posted to AO3 only).

Kanaria was visiting with Shinku and Jun. "We haven't seen you for awhile," Shinku said.

"You say that as if it were a BAD thing," Jun grumbled.

"Actually," Kanaria said as she reached into a bag, "I got a part-time job that pays well."

She handed a box to Shinku. "I bought a tea assortment for you _kashira_."

"Oh my!" Shinku said. "Thank you, dear."

"Are you trying to buy us out of the Alice Game?" a suspicious Jun asked.

"I also bought some expansion RAM for your computer _kashira_ ," Kanaria said smugly.

"Every man has his price," Jun admitted.


	46. Pillow Driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 22-Apr-2018; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](https://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[feathers are heavier than you think](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3336873.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains slapstick violence. Reader discretion is advised.

Jun opened his bedroom door— and Suiseiseki came flying through the doorway, bounced off the hallway walls like a pinball, tumbled down the stairwell, and landed on the ground-level floor.

He looked into his room and saw Shinku holding a pillow. "Uh... Is everything OK?" he asked.

"Certainly," Shinku said smugly. "Suiseiseki challenged me to a pillow fight."

"You know," Jun suggested, "you don't have to take everything so seriously."

"Are you strong enough to swing a pillow larger than yourself?" Shinku asked.

"No," Jun said.

"Then kindly refrain from telling ME what to do," Shinku said even more smugly.


	47. Free Time Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 24-May-2018; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](https://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[we could steal time, just for one day](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3337647.html)" prompt.

Jun, Shinku, and Suiseiseki were staring at the ceiling of Jun's room.

"I am SO BORED," Jun said. "There's nothing to do."

"You might be a _hikikomori_ ," Shinku said, "but you could still go out once in awhile."

"Oh?" Jun asked. "Why aren't YOU going anywhere?"

"You're also slacking off as our medium," an annoyed Shinku said. "I don't even have the energy to argue with you."

"I'm so sleepy," Suiseiseki said sleepily, "that I can hardly ' _desu_ '... _desu_."

"Well, let's do SOMETHING," Jun said.

"We could help Nori with the housework," Shinku suggested.

"I'm not THAT bored," Jun said.


	48. Tan Or Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 13-Jun-2018; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](https://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[toward the sun, you arch and bloom](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3338841.html)" prompt.

Jun, Shinku and Suiseiseki watched Nori walk past the sofa.

"I think Nori is getting a tan _desu_ ," Suiseiseki said.

"She's been getting some sun playing lacrosse," Jun agreed.

"She should be careful not to damage her skin," Shinku said, "considering how pale her brother is."

"Well, I have been staying indoors," Jun said as he raised his shirt to examine his belly, "but—"

Shinku and Suiseiseki put on sunglasses, as if to shield their eyes from the glare of Jun's skin.

"Very funny," Jun growled. "I'm not THAT pale."

Suiseiseki made finger-guns at Jun. "[That's where you're wrong _desu_](http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/that-s-where-you-re-wrong-kiddo)."


	49. Goldilocks Principled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 30-Jul-2018; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/) "[small, breathing harshly](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/3286916.html)" prompt.

Jun was distracted from his computer by blowing sounds. "* _ffffffff_ * * _ffffffff_ * * _ffffffff_ *"

"Would you please STOP that!?" he said to Shinku, who was blowing on her tea.

"The tea is too hot," Shinku said.

"FINE." Jun stomped away, and then returned with a few ice cubes that he dropped in Shinku's tea. "THERE."

Shinku sipped the tea. "Now it's too cold."

"ARRGH!!" Jun stomped away again, and then returned with the tea kettle. "Say 'when'," he said.

"...this temperature is good," Shinku said. "Thank you, Jun."

Jun sat at his computer again.

"...but the tea is too sweet," Shinku said.


	50. Victims Of Shinku Stance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 24-Aug-2018; humor/parody; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/) "[I emptied myself into the idea of you](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/3305357.html)" prompt.
> 
> See also the original [victim of circumstance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E33qzW4Qvr8&t=5m10s).
> 
> This contains slapstick violence (natch). Reader discretion is advised.

Suiseiseki and Hinaichigo were bickering about nothing in particular when a well-annoyed Shinku walked up beside them, held a hand behind their heads, and cracked their hollow ceramic skulls together with a coconut-shell sound.

"OWIE!!" said Hinaichigo.

"OUCH DESU!!" said Suiseiseki.

Jun walked up. "Make that sound again!" he said.

"Certainly." Shinku cracked the others' empty skulls again.

"What's the big idea _nano_!?" Hinaichigo cried.

"Where's your dignity _desu_!?" Suiseiseki cried.

"I wish I had a video camera," Jun said eagerly. "We could make a slapstick fan video, and we wouldn't even have to dub the sound effects in later."


End file.
